narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayumu Hasugawa
. These orders of mine are not for the suppression of resistance, nor the extension of my rule. They are to bring our village out of these bloodstained waters that they have drowned in. You will remove the anchors of blood that drown this village and, in exchange, will forever devote your services void of personal gain. If you cannot promise me such, dismiss yourselves from my presence immediately: you will not be needed for the future prosperity of your families.|Ayumu's resolve regarding .}} | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = | family = Unnamed Parents (Deceased) | rank = | classification = | reg = TMK-007 | academy = 12 | chunin = 14 | jonin = 25 | nature = Water Release | jutsu = Killing Intent | tools = Scroll Sword }} Ayumu Hasugawa (蓮川 歩夢, Hasugawa Ayumu) is the Seventh (七代目水影, Nanadaime Mizukage) of and the successor of . Among the Mizukage of the past, Ayumu is an exception to the rule in that he was democratically elected through the public's desire for the village to move forward beyond being puppets manipulated by its organized crime divisions. It is common belief that, when compared to all other possible candidates, Ayumu stands out in his exemplar devotion to the village's wellbeing and his lack of self-interest when it comes to the power obtained by the position. Throughout grueling trials and tribulations, where Ayumu was forced to suppress his emotions for the benefit of the village, the former ended up seizing the position from other potential contenders. Since then, he has seized direct control of all Shinobi forces — both of the surface and the — and devotes all of his energy to the betterment of the village, even if it means losing himself in the process. Background During a time of relative peace extracted through the diplomatic negotiations between all , Ayumu was born to a pair of farmers on the third island off the coast of Kirigakure's mainland. Within his island, their family was part of a group of farmers who all worked diligently to produce a number of staple vegetables in Kirigakure. Despite their considerable revenue and happiness, Ayumu was not satisfied with this lifestyle. As a young child, he would always witness the Shinobi of Kirigakure performing their duties and aspired to become one of those people: albeit, he was confined to the life of a mediocre farmer due to his father's sickly nature escalating to the point where he had become bed-ridden. However, one day, while Ayumu was a meager eight years of age, Ayumu witnessed the Mizukage, arrive on their island in order to check up on the residents and inform them about the natural disasters coming their way so that they could appropriately handle the crop in time. Ayumu was inspired by his dedication to all of the village's citizens. In concert, Ayumu incessantly begged his parents to give him the funds and permission to partake in the and become a Shinobi. While initially rejected, Ayumu continued to try and persuade his parents regarding the benefits of these teachings. His major point would be that the income he earned from successful completion of would ultimately allow his father to have a prolonged life and potentially completely cure his illness. Giving into the hope brought by their son, the Hasugawa allowed their son to attend the Academy and live in the student hostel provided by Kirigakure for their out-of-mainland students. Ayumu's tenure in the Academy wasn't a breeze like one would come to expect of a Kage. Being born on the farmlands, Ayumu was naturally ostracized by the other students as nothing more than a country boy. In addition, given that Ayumu wasn't naturally talented, he was forced to work even harder to compensate for the lack of attention given to his personal growth. As such, over the years, Ayumu was a bit of a recluse. Socializing with others among his background wasn't an option because nobody else besides him from the countryside had enrolled for his graduation class. In the years that would pass, Ayumu eventually began to be approached by the more timid classmates following their realization of Ayumu's growing skill and consistent hard work: they were Ayumu's first friends. This event made Ayumu's motivation skyrocket. If he was able to influence the prejudiced minds of the mainland's children through his dedication, could he potentially inspire other people of his heritage to become part of the regular forces as well? It was with this ideal that he continued to strive forwards in the Academy, eventually succeeding in his evaluation exam with flying colors, thus being instated as a . :More Coming Soon... Personality AyumuPersona2.png|A fearless Ayumu. AyumuCombatLove.png|A bloodthirsty Ayumu. AyumuStab.png|An immoral Ayumu. AyumuOrders.png|A superior Ayumu. Appearance Synopsis Abilities Trivia Quotes *(To an Assassin) "Your hands are shaking. I can hear your befuddled steps within this mist. You have no desire to kill me, but you must commit to your duty. Then fulfill it, No-Named Assassin. I will bear the burden of your sin...and your corpse." Behind the Scenes : Category:Males Category:Mizukage Category:Kirigakure Resident Category:Characters